vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ness
Summary Ness (ネス, Nesu) is the silent main protagonist of Earthbound (Mother 2 in Japan), and is analogous to Ninten and Lucas in their respective games. He greatly enjoys baseball; not only are most of his weapons various types of baseball bats, but he can also equip several baseball caps. In the Earthbound Player's Guide, he is said to wear a special baseball cap with his favorite team's logo on the front. At the beginning of Earthbound, Ness is awoken from a sound sleep by the impact of the meteorite north of his house in Onett. His mother and sister are agitated, but Ness leaves to find out what happened. After meeting up with Lier X. Agerate and Pokey Minch, he returns home and tries to get back to sleep. Soon thereafter, Pokey arrives and demands that Ness help him look for his little brother, who has gone missing during the calamity surrounding the impact. After a pep-talk from his mother, Ness, Pokey and King go back out to the hillside, where they find Picky (who reveals it was Pokey who actually ran away). They also encounter Buzz-Buzz, an insectoid warrior who has returned from the future to warn Ness of the threat that Giygas poses to the universe. It is from Buzz-Buzz that Ness learns of the prophecy surrounding his future; that he, along with the help of two other boys and one girl, will stand against Giygas and save the universe from total annihilation. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | Low 2-C Name: Ness Origin: Earthbound/Mother 2 Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Human Boy, Psychic, The Chosen One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, PSI (Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Healing, One Hit Kill, Can Inflict and remove status ailments (Such as Sleep, Paralysis, Uncontrollable crying, Confusion) Forcefield Generation (For non-psychic attacks only, also grants Attack Reflection), Can harm intangible and Non-Corporeal beings (Capable of hitting ghosts and the Starmen), and Can double his Guts with Sudden Guts Pill, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can fight and defeat the Mani Mani statue, whose powers were able to turn people into being greedy and selfish, without being affected), Electricity Manipulation (With the Franklin Badge, he's capable of completely reflecting Lightning based attacks back at the enemy) | Same as before, but more powerful, Time Paradox Immunity (Despite Giygas changing the past and fighting him there, he did not suffer any change in the present time), Creation (Can create items such as equipment and weapons and brought them to the real world), Absorption (Absorbed the entirety of Magicant), Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation (Could survive the Creation of Giygas's Dimension, aswell as all his changes to the battle area and his attacks), Void Manipulation (Could fight in Giygas's Dimension of darkness, which is able to absorb Paula's call for help), Limited Immortality (Type 6, his spirit will reunite with his original body even after being destroyed, but only one time), and Immunity to Mind Control. Attack Potency: Town level (On par with the rest of the Chosen Four when they were about to take on enemies like the Ghost of Starman, who are still fought by the end of the game), can ignore durability with PK Flash, but it is rare. | Universe level+ (Touched the "truth of the Universe", which was described as being both space and time. His psychic consciousness overlaped everything in the universe, which allowed him to fight Giygas) Speed: Speed of Light (Should be comparable to the rest of the Chosen Four when they were about to take on Pokey Minch) | Omnipresent (His psychic consciousness became one with the universe) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class (Can hurt the Ghost of Starman) | Unknown Durability: Town level | Universe level+ (Became one with everything in the universe and shielded the party from Giygas attacks) Stamina: High (Can fight for long periods of time, can take mortal wounds and still manage to heal himself), higher as a robot. Range: Extended melee range with his bat. Hundreds of meters with PSI | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Bat, Yo-yo, Slingshot, Baseball cap, Franklin Badge, Pills. Intelligence: Above average, Poo remarks how well he managed to use PSI without any training. | Nigh-Omniscient (Gained the power of the Sea of Eden, which was described as the Supreme intelligence and Truth of the Universe) Weaknesses: Pacifist, gets home sick if he hasn't called/visited home recently. | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'PK Rockin:' Powerful psychokinetic wave that assaults all enemies. *'Teleport:' Allows immediate teleportation to anywhere he has previously been. *'Paralysis:' Freezes opponents by making them too numb to move. *'Shield:' Reduces the damage in half and reflects enemy attacks back at them. Can be layered to become stronger. *'Lifeup:' Heals himself and his allies. *'PK Flash:' Causes instant death, makes enemies cry or makes them feel strange or become numb. *'Hypnosis:' Victim falls asleep, unless they're highly intelligent. *'Healing:' Removes status alignments. Key: Pre-Magicant | ' Post-Magicant' Others Notable Victories: Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Pennywise (IT) Pennywise's Profile (Both were 7-C, speed was equalized. Type 9 immortality for Pennywise was restricted.) Doomguy (DOOM) Doomguy's Profile (Speed was equalized, 7-C versions were used, Doomguy's power ups were restricted) Superman (DC Comics) Superman's Profile (Both were Low 2-C) Undyne (Undertale) Undyne's Profile (Speed was Equalized, 7-C Versions were used) The Player (Minecraft) The Player's Profile (Both were 7-C, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Son Goku's Profile (Both were Low 2-C, and speed was equalized) Frisk (Undertale) Frisk's Profile (7-C versions were used, and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Earthbound Category:Game Characters Category:Psychics Category:Nintendo Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Humans Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2